See What We've Become
by SillyLesbianPanda
Summary: Draco has been running, hiding from his past. Now that he's safe, can he and Ron start a real relationship? Will their relationship survive Ron's mother, an oncoming wedding, and a new baby? Contains M/M, oral, mpreg, homophobia


Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy or Ron Weasely. Or anything else to do with Harry Potter. All I can do is hope J.K. has better things to do than sue me, I don't have any money anyway, I swear.

Author's Note: This can either be a one-shot or a multi chapter piece. Please tell me what you'd like, I kinda want to continue this, but I have a lot of other stuff I wanna start/finnish so if I don't get any positive feedback, this is all you get.

Enjoy

--------

"It's about time."

Draco smirked at the shadowy figure a few feet away from him. Even in absolute darkness of the alley, he could sense the other's presence. Maybe it was all the time they had spent together, maybe Ron was just easy to find. It didn't matter.

"You must have gotten here pretty damn early. Miss me?" he snickered. The other man's near invisible form shifted uncomfortably.

"We're alone you know." Ron's voice was smoother, deeper than it had been in his school days. The shear wavelength of it sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"So?"

"You don't have to act that way."

"What way?"

"Like you're so much better than me. Like you acted back when we were kids. Immature." A sharp pain from an unknown origin gripped Draco's body.

"I did it again?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, you goddamned muggle lover." Draco chuckled this time, wrapping his slender arms around the taller man's neck.

"Whatever, bastard." Ron smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Draco's nose. He cupped one of Draco's cheeks in his hand, running his thumb over the smooth skin.

"May I come in?" Draco shivered against the cold fall air.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Draco's arms fell from Ron's neck, his slender finger's lacing in between Ron's slightly larger ones. Walking out of the alley and down a quaint cobblestone road they soon reached Ron's townhouse.

After much fumbling with the keys, the two men were inside the cosy home, shedding their cloaks and boots.

A young house elf wearing a yellow and red stripped pillowcase fashioned into a dress hurried to greet them.

"May Snooky be of any service, Master Weasley?"

Soft brown eyes fell down to look into the small house elf's large hazel ones. "Please Snooky, call me Ron."

"Yes master Ron, of course. Is there anything Snooky can do for master and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Some coffee would be nice, and maybe some Shepherd's pie? You do make the best in the world." Draco said, smiling down at the ugly little creature. She played with the hem of her 'dress' and blushed.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment, Mr. Malfoy! Snooky will get Master and Mr. Malfoy both some right away."

Taking Ron's hand in his once again Draco walked into the homey living area. Dark hardwood floor, a grey stone fireplace, brown leather sofa with matching chair, a small coffee table and nearly empty bookshelf adorned the room, along with a muggle painting of a tree. He sat down on the couch, snuggling into his lover's side as Ron joined him.

"She still won't take the clothes?" Draco looked up at Ron. When had he gotten so tall?

"No, you should have seen the cute little dresses Mum made for her. I would have gone bloody insane trying to make that much detail. She turned down every single one."

"She loves you." Draco snorted.

"It's not like I'd put her out."

"Still. You're the closest thing to a family she's probably ever had. She wants you to have a reason to keep her." Ron nodded in agreement.

He kissed the top of Draco's head, leaning down to smell his shoulder length blond hair. "You're such a freak."

Snapping out of his shampoo scented daze he raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Oh?"

"Yes. Smelling a person's hair like that isn't normal."

"Who wants to be normal?"

Draco smirked. "You're getting better at your comebacks."

"I've had practice. When did we first argue? The first day of Hogwarts right?"

"Mhm. I'm amazed you can remember that far back. Hell, I'm amazed your remember anything." Draco laughed.

Ron opened his mouth to reply when Snooky came in with a tray with two plates, place settings and coffee mugs.

She set it down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "Master need anything else?"

"No, no, we're fine. You go and enjoy the rest of the night, get some sleep. You work too hard." Ron winked at her.

Blushing again, Snooky bowed to them and scurried out of the room.

They ate in a familiar silence, only the sounds of chewing, breathing and the odd clink of a fork could be heard.

Draco helped Ron carry the used dinner ware to the kitchen, watching them wash themselves in the sink and put themselves away.

"How long can you stay?" Ron hugged him from behind, freckled arms winding around Draco's slender waist.

"That's what I wanted to tell you in person." Ron's thoughts drifted to the letter he had gotten from his lover the previous day. He instantly assumed it was bad news. The last time Draco had come so urgently he hadn't seen him again in over eight months. He swallowed, a sour taste rising in his mouth.

"I'm cleared." Draco said, turning around in Ron's grasp.

Ron's eyes grew impossibly wide. Had he heard right?

"I'm cleared." Draco repeated softly, giving Ron a hard quick kiss. "I can stay as long as you want me." he whispered into Ron's freckled ear wetly.

So long, so much running. After the fall of the Dark Lord the Death Eaters fell under a new, much more subtle leader. While not nearly as powerful, the new direction of the organization was similar to a mafia.

The new Dark Lord: Luicus Malfoy. And he was out to get his 'traitor' son.

Draco had switched sides in their 6th year, acting as a spy for the Order. It wasn't long after Voldmort's death before his father found out.

Instead of Draco taking on his father, the Order decided that they would try to capture the remaining Death Eaters, bring them to justice and such.

So they hid Draco, moving him as much as necessary before they could get to Luicus. Somewhere in Draco's constant hiding he ended up with Ron. After not speaking to each other for a week, getting in a nasty fight (Ron put a meat fork through Draco's hand and Draco broke Ron's nose) they downed two bottles of cheap red wine and screwed. After that, it just seem to click, as cheesy as it sounded.

Ron held Draco's face. He smiled, looking deep into those shiny blue eyes. He kissed Draco's forehead, then chin and each cheek, softly and fully. They were both trembling, somehow keeping each other standing.

"I will always want you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco let a deep happy growl escape his throat. He smirked, reaching into his back pocket.

"That's another thing I wanted to address."

"What is?"

"My last name."

"What about it?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. It was this kind of thing that had made Ron such a good target at Hogwarts, he was just too thick-skulled sometimes. Resisting the urge to taunt his boyfriend (trying to prove to himself he had really grown out of that sort of childish thing) he lowered himself onto one knee.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to become Draco _Weasley." _He opened a small wooden box, inside were two rings, platinum, one with a row of three small sapphires embedded into the wide band, the other three small rubies.

Ron's dow brown eyes widened when it struck him, Draco was _purposing to him. _He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to gather the right words. First Draco's father was under control, now he was being purposed to. It was too much.

"Ron?" There was obvious concern in Draco's voice.

"Of course." Ron's voice was soft, yet clearly happy. "B-but are you sure you wouldn't rather hyphenate both of ours?"

"Mmmm, Draco Malfoy-Weasley, Draco Weasley-Malfoy.... No. I don't." Draco scrunched his nose at both variations. "And you're not exactly Malfoy material."

Ron glared. "Oh? Why the bloody hell not?"

Draco stood up and ran his long musician like finger's through the golden-red locks. "You're hair isn't blond."

"That's all it takes?"

Draco pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, yeah. As far as I'm concerned."

Ron looked closely at Draco. How he had changed from their early school years. Or had he? Honestly, for all Ron knew, he could have been like this secretly all the time.

Ron took the rings from Draco's hand, taking the rings out. They were inscribed on the inside. _"Always and Forever."_

Short. Simple. But it said so much.

He grabbed Draco's pale hand in his own freckled one, slipping the ruby engagement ring over his finger before slipping on his own. They smiled at each other, fingers intertwining.

"Ruby, for you're temper. Everything about you, it's warm. Red to show everyone you're passion." Draco looked at his hand smiling.

"And why sapphire for me?"

"To show the ice. Frozen in fear. Not anymore though. Blue to show your accomplishment."

"That's... Very poetic. Especially for you." Ron smirked.

"Yeah. But it's our future. I want, I just want it to be special."

"I didn't say I didn't like it. Even though it's corny."

Draco slapped Ron lightly. They both laughed.

"We still have the rest of the shitstorm in front of us, don't we?" Ron sighed.

"Mhm. But I don't see why we can't enjoy the eye of the storm."

"Huh?"

"The eye of the storm: it's a calm spot."

"Oh. So you wanna screw?"

"No. I want to enjoy my fiancee."

"Umm, is that the same?"

"No. It's even better."

Ron grinned, a very happy 'I'm getting sex' smile which was mirrored by Draco. "So, do we carry each other or...?"

"That's after we're married."

"Oh, right! I actually knew that."

They laughed agin, kissing mid-chuckle. Tongues flickered out, rubbing and feeling the mouths they knew so well. Hands were buried in hair, and somewhere in all that shirts fell to the floor.

Ron broke the kiss. "We, we should prolly go to the bedroom."

Draco only half heard him in his horny daze, but nodded in agreement none the less.

Ron walked toward the stair case, swaying his hips as much as he could without feeling like a total wanker. Draco's eyes followed every movement.

Draco caught up to him, grabbing each hand in his own as they walked up the stairs and down the hall. A few portraits on the wall rolled their eyes at them.

"At it again." Chuckled one.

The dark wood door closed behind them, no lights were turned on. They didn't need it. Pants and under garments fell to the floor.

Both bodies were soon covered by the dark bed spread, laying next to each other. Neither one on top, neither one dominant over the other. The air around them grew hot with the presence of their bodies, breathing, sweating. Kisses were loving and firm, albeit frantic. Their hands rubbed up and down sweat chests, teasing nipples, ghosting over their swelling cocks. Ron pulled back for a second, reattaching his mouth at the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder. He bit down, almost drawing blood. He sucked the mark he left, claiming Draco. He smiled, feeling Draco's throaty groans through his neck, the vibrations coursing through his body, encouraging him.

Pushed him back up, and started to leave his own mark above Ron's collar bone, sharp teeth nipping, full lips sucking up the small drops of blood that flowed to the surface. He pulled back up, pressing his mouth back to Ron's, tongue infiltrating the hot moist cavity.

Their hands wrapped loosely around their erections, holding the hot throbbing organs together. They began thrusting, rubbing the sensitive place under the head together.

Movements soon became frantic and desperate, loud panting and groaning filling the room.

Ron was first to cum, semen covered them both. He shuddered for a few moments, then slid down Draco's body. He kissed the tip of his lover's cock, knowing from the sound Draco gave that the other man wouldn't last long. He popped it into his mouth, wasting no time as he swallowed it whole. A few times up and down and his mouth was filled with salty liquid.

Draco looked down at Ron, running his fingers through the curly red hair.

"I think you're getting worse." He teased.

"Probably." Ron sighed, his head joining Draco's on the maroon pillow.

"Mm, but I don't mind. I think I'm getting easier."

"In ten years we'll last 5 seconds and it will be so bad our dicks will bleed."

"Like the first time we had 'relations'."

"Bloody fuck, I'm glad we were drunk."

Draco snickered, wrapping his arms around Ron's neck and kissing his nose.

"Mmm. Your freckles are tasty."

"This coming from the guy who was bitching about me smelling his hair."

Draco sneered. "I don't bitch."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Constructive complaining."

"Oh. My bad."

They laid there, enjoying the body heat for awhile. It could have been thirty seconds or and hour, it was the same.

"I love you, Ron Weasely. Even if you are a bloody muggle lover."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. Even if you are a spoiled ferret."

And with that they slowly drifted off into sleep.

--------

* I'm guessing, my brain won't do math right now.


End file.
